Tale of Tails
by PachyRiddle
Summary: "Vous vous souvenez peut-être d'un conte pour enfant qui relatait l'histoire d'une créature mythologique et légendaire au charme meurtrier...une sirène. Et bien laissez-moi vous dire qu'une légende vient forcément de quelque part." LARRY STYLINSON / HIATUS
1. Prologue

(NDA : je me base sur le système scolaire français puisque je ne connais pas celui des anglais)

(NDA 2 : A mon plus grand malheur les One Direction ne m'appartiennent pas donc mes personnages ici ne sont que fiction !)

Louis Tomlinson 23 ans vient de finir sa première année en tant que professeur à l'université de Cambridge. Il y enseigne l'archéologie et la mythologie depuis un an. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a eu son master, le jeune homme est appeler pour des fouilles et pas les moindres puisqu'il doit se rendre sur l'île de Bloody Lagoon.

On appelle cet archipel, l'île maudite à cause des nombreuses disparitions qui y surviennent mais personne ne la connait vraiment. Louis compte bien remédier à cela car les on-dits et légendes ne lui ont jamais fait peur. D'ailleurs le jeune Tomlinson est fasciné par certaines légendes qui traînent autour de cette île. Ce voyage risque d'être une sacrément belle aventure...


	2. Legend

**POV LOUIS**

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mes valises depuis deux heures déjà quand mon téléphone sonna. Je grognais avant de décrocher sans regarder de qui provenait l'appel.

"Allô ? Demandais-je.  
-Lou t'en es où avec tes sacs ? Je suis en bas là !  
-Du calme Liam j'arrive ! Je viens de finir mon dernier sac, je te signal qu'on part pour trois mois, il me faut la totale ! Répondis-je.  
-Oui et bien grouille toi l'avion n'attendra pas ! Grommela Liam."

J'entendis Zayn en arrière plan marmonner quelque chose mais Liam raccrocha. Je soupirai, ces deux là auront ma mort un jour mais je les aime alors je ne me plein pas.

Liam Payne et Zayn Malik sont mes deux plus proches amis. Liam je le connais depuis le début de la fac (5 ans) : il est également archéologue et envoyé sur les mêmes fouilles que moi sur Bloody Lagoon. Liam est un peu le daddy de notre groupe puisqu'il se montre toujours responsable, un peu trop parfois mais nous sommes là pour le dérider !  
Zayn est mon ami depuis aussi loin que remonte mon premier souvenir et il a toujours été à mes côtés et pour cela je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant car c'est lui qui m'a aidé à faire mon coming out. Zayn part avec nous en tant qu'artiste pour peindre et prendre des photos, il faut dire qu'il a remplit un nombre inconsidérable de galeries d'art ces derniers temps. Z est un peu du genre badboy, rien que par son look et ses tatouages on peut le voir mais au fond il a une âme pure et un coeur tendre.

Pendant que je me perdais dans mes pensées le klaxonne de Li retentit au moins une dizaine de fois et je finis par sortir de mon immeuble londonien. Lorsque je m'assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Liam je constatais que celui-ci était stressé, comme d'habitude.  
Il me saluèrent tout les deux rapidement et Liam démarra la voiture, une Audi R8 flambant neuve cadeau d'anniversaire de ses 21 ans de la part de son père.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport Zayn repéra notre vol privé, celui qui nous était payé par le centre qui nous employait. Nous étions une vingtaine dans l'avion et la cabine de l'appareil était plutôt calme. Notre vol était privé car aucun vol normal ne se posait à Bloody Lagoon. L'île était entourée de bien trop de mystères pour qu'elle soit touristique mais je trouve que c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Le vol dura seulement 1h00 puisque l'île se trouvait relativement proches des côtes britanniques et irlandaises. Lorsque nous abordâmes l'archipel pour atterrir je pus observer son étrange forme d'étoile et ses eaux turquoises qui entouraient la petite jungle et les plages de sable blanc.

"Ça m'a plutôt l'air paradisiaque comme endroit ! Commentais-je descends de l'avion.  
-Pourtant ça ne l'est pas ! M'assura le vieillard qui nous attendait près d'une embarcation de fortune.  
-Comment ça ? S'enquit Zayn.  
-Montez, je vous emmène au campement, de l'autre côte la lagune. Fit l'homme."

Tout les passagers de l'avion embarquèrent par groupes de trois sur d'autres bateaux et nous montâmes avec le vieillard. Il prit les rames et nous regarde d'un oeil inquisiteur.

"Connaissez-vous les légendes de Bloody Lagoon ? Nous demanda-t-il.  
-Je sais qu'il est question de sirènes. Répondis-je.  
-Ne soit pas stupide ! C'est tes courts qui te montent à la tête ! Se moqua Zayn."

Mais l'homme me fixa en plissant les yeux puis il me sourit avant de parler.

"On dit qu'un peuple de sirènes vit dans ces eaux et qu'on peut les entendre chanter un soir de pleine lune. Ces sirènes recherchent l'héritier ou héritière de leur trône pour rétablir l'ordre sous l'océan. Depuis la mort du dernier roi au siècle dernier les sirènes charment des humains à la pleine lune pour se venger d'être sans roi.  
On dit que celui ou celle qui arrachera Oeil de l'océan est le véritable héritier mais chaque homme ou femme qui s'y est risqué par pure avarice est mort noyé par une sirène.  
-C'est quoi l'Oeil de l'océan ? Demanda Liam.  
-Une pierre en forme de losange qui reflète les couleurs de l'arc en ciel . Mais elle est prisonnière de la pierre à 7 mètres sous l'eau et jamais personne n'a réussi, pas même une sirène ou un triton selon la légende. Reprit le vieil homme.  
-Comment savez-vous ça ? S'enquit Liam.  
-Parce que j'ai essayé et je l'ai vu la pierre ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi et j'ai échappé de peu à la noyade quand un triton est arrivé pour m'entraîner vers les bas fonds !  
-Vous l'avez vu ? Le triton ? Demandais-je.  
-Mal car il faisait sombre mais il était là.  
-Allez ce sont des contes pour enfant, Lou je sais que tu adore La Petite Sirène mais ne me dis pas que tu crois ces conneries ?! Lança Zayn alors que nous débarquions sur l'autre rive.  
-Si vous pensez que c'est juste une légende alors ne vous en faite pas trop pour ce qu'il y aura de bizarre durant votre séjour mais souvenez-vous que toutes les légendes viennent de quelque part !"

Sur ceux l'homme disparut dans la brume nocturne qui s'était emparée de l'île et nous rentrâmes dans les terres où montâmes les tentes en compagnie des autres archéologues.

"Il était timbré le vieux ! Ricana Zayn.  
-Je me demande si les sirènes chanteront après demain puisque se sera la pleine lune ! Dis-je.  
-Oh ne me dis pas que tu vas croire ces histoires ? Fit Zayn.  
-Et comment sais-tu que la pleine lune est après demain ? S'enquit Liam.  
-Euh...comme ça ?! Éludais-je."

Lorsque la lune fut haut dans le ciel tout le monde parti se coucher et je lançais un dernier regard à la lune en réfléchissant à la légende de Bloody Lagoon. L'eau de cette île me paraissait étrange, ensorcelante et presque magique et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Voilà ma nouvelle fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je sais que l'univers de Tale of Tail (ToT) s'éloigne beaucoup de Made by Apple mon précédent OS mais j'espère que vous aimerez autant !

Personnellement j'ai essayé de mettre du suspens dans ce chapitre en mettant pas en scène pour l'instant le deuxième protagoniste mais ça viendra ! Du coup j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez et vos suppositions pour la suite !

xx Pachy


	3. Bloody Lagoon

**Bloody Lagoon**

POV LOUIS

Le lendemain, le campement fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil pénétrant les toiles des tentes. Je bâillais quand Liam commença à réveiller Zayn, un dormeur invétéré.

"Z debout ! L'exhorta Liam.  
-Mhfff ! Grogna le métisse.  
-Laisse tomber il se lèvera tout seul, allons visiter l'île avec les autres ! Dis-je en m'habillant."

Liam acquiesça et nous sortîmes de la tente. Dehors nous attendaient des croissants, pains au chocolat et autres viennoiseries françaises fraîchement achetée la veille par notre superviseur de fouilles : Simon Cowell. Ce dernier nous salua avant de nous expliquer le programme de la journée.

"Alors aujourd'hui nous allons explorer l'île mais je tiens à vous recommander la prudence car rien n'a été aménagé pour l'homme ici.  
Ce qui veut dire que tout est sauvage ! De plus la faune et la flore ne sont pas répertoriées donc faites attention. L'archipel contient cinq îlots en forme de boomerang espacés entre eux par des bras de mer donc vous devrez utiliser des kayak. Il y a également le rocher central en forme de crâne qui marque le milieu de la lagune. Chaque groupe de trois ou quatre se verra attribuer îlot à explorer. Compris ?  
-Oui ! Hurlâmes nous."

Liam et moi retournâmes dans la tente pour trouver Zayn entrain de mettre ses chaussures et nous lui expliquâmes le déroulement de notre journée d'exploration.

"Louis, Liam puisque tout le monde à choisis son îlot il vous reste l'Île du Crâne et vous pouvez emmener l'artiste avec vous ! Lança Simon.  
-J'ai un prénom et c'est Zayn ! Gronda le pakistanais.  
-Z soit cool ! Lui fit Liam.  
-Bon et bien direction l'Île du Crâne ! Ordonnais-je en prenant le kayak trois places qui restait sur la rive de la lagune."

La brume qui s'était levée la veille au soir avait complètement disparue et Bloody Lagoon semblait moins effrayante, presque accueillante. Liam et moi pagayâmes jusqu'à l'îlot central sous le soleil matinal pendant que Zayn prenait quelques photos. Il faisait étrangement chaud pour une île du nord et nous finîmes dans l'eau à tirer le kayak pour nous rafraîchir.

Nous entrâmes dans le rocher par ce qui semblait être la bouche du crâne et j'avoue que l'atmosphère du lieu paraissait moins accueillante au vu de la pierre sombre qui tapissait l'endroit. Je remontais le kayak sur la berge et aidait Zayn a débarquer tandis que Liam faisait le tour du bassin intérieur.

"Ce bassin est un cercle parfait ! Commenta Liam.  
-Vous croyez que c'est profond ? Demanda Zayn.  
-Ya qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! Répondis-je."

Sur ces mots j'avisais un rocher en surplomb au dessus du bassin et montais à même la roche. En arrivant en haut je regardais l'eau noire sous moi puis le soleil qui rentrait par les narines et les yeux du crâne de pierre. Tous les rayons convergeaient vers le centre du bassin formant, là encore, un cercle parfait.

"Tu vas pas sauter ?! S'affola Liam.  
-Relax daddy, j'ai fait de la natation pendant 15 ans ! Et puis j'ai déjà sauter de haut !  
-Ouais mais ya bien 10 mètres ! M'avertit Zayn.  
-Si je touche le fond on sera fixés ! Dis-je."

Puis je plongeais dans le vide, à travers le disque solaire, avant de rentrer brutalement en contact avec l'onde glacée. Je nageais rapidement vers le fond que je ne voyais toujours pas quand une lumière blanche aveuglante attira mon attention. Curieux, j'accélérai ma nage pour atteindre le point lumineux. De plus près je pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre arc-en-ciel, l'Oeil de l'Océan.

POV HARRY (Sadique ? Moi ?)

Ce matin, comme tout les précédents, je me levais pour aller prendre mon poste de Gardien dans la grotte de la pierre. L'Oeil de l'Océan était sous ma responsabilité depuis 5 ans et je comptais garder mon poste encore un moment. Je quittais donc mon lit de coquille saint-jacques et nageais vers la sortie de mon antre.

"Haz ! Hey comment ça va ? S'enquit mon meilleur ami, Niall Horan.  
-Bien merci mais je dois aller à mon poste !  
-Tu travailles trop ! Se moqua le jeune à l'accent irlandais.  
-Oui mais c'est boulot important ! Rétorquais-je.  
-Noyer des humains ?! C'est surtout barbare !"

Voyant que je ne répondrais, il s'en alla et je m'en allais vers l'Île du Crâne. Mon travaille consistait à empêcher quiconque d'approcher de la pierre en attendant l'héritier ou l'héritière du trône d'Atlantis, notre royaume à nous les sirènes et tritons. Mais le problème c'est que nulle ne savait à quoi ressemblait le futur monarque et je risquais de noyer par inadvertance l'héritier humain ou encore de tuer l'héritière sirène.

Depuis hier j'avais remarqué de l'agitation à la surface ce qui signifiait que de nouveaux humains allaient venir fouiner dans nos affaires et en sentant des remous dans l'eau je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé : quelqu'un avait plongé dans la grotte. Je me hâtais donc de rejoindre mon poste et arrivais juste à temps pour apercevoir un humain mâle qui nageait vers le fond de la grotte avec une étonnante détermination.

J'allais pour l'arrêter quand soudain...

Mwahahaha maintenant vous voulez tous me tuer ?!  
Lachez les com's ! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus long !


	4. King of the Seven Seas

**King of the Seven Seas**

 **POV LOUIS**

Je venais de toucher la pierre et le halo lumineux qui l'entourait m'enveloppa également. Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de moi et, bientôt, je ne sentis plus l'eau de la grotte autour de moi. Je me trouvais toujours sous l'eau mais il n'y avait plus de surface au-dessus de moi. Je commençais à paniquer, comprenant que j'allais manquer d'air. Cependant, la brûlure caractéristique dans ma gorge ne se fit pas ressentir.

"Du calme Louis ! Lança une voix grave et rauque.  
-Aidez-moi ! Criais-je."

Soudain, je réalisais que j'avais parlé, sous l'eau : ce qui signifiait je respirais sous l'eau. Je me mis alors à chercher l'origine de la voix mais j'étais seul.

"Ne me cherche pas jeune monarque, je suis partout et nulle part à la fois. Ecoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ! M'exhorta la voix.  
-Monarque ?  
-Silence. Ordonna la voix.  
-Je suis Poséïdon, Dieu de la mer et des océans. Je t'attendais Louis, depuis longtemps ! Tu as arracher l'Oeil de l'Océan de son écrin de pierre : tu es donc digne de monter sur le trône d'Atlantis.  
-Moi ? Mais j-je n'ai rien fais de spécial ! Me défendis-je.  
-Détrompes-toi Louis, tu as ce qu'il faut en toi pour gouverner notre peuple !  
-Mais je suis un humain !  
-Un humain serai-t-il capable de respirer sous l'eau ? Questionna Poséïdon.  
-Mais je...ne suis pas un triton...je ne peux pas monter sur le trône et puis c'est trop de responsabilités ! Criais-je.  
-Louis, avec cette pierre tu recevra ce qui t'es nécessaire pour que l'on t'accepte sur le trône mais le reste tu l'as en toi !  
-Non...je ne peux pas...je dois être entrain de rêver !  
-Peut-être qu'une aide serai la bienvenue pour ton initiation Louis...je t'envoie le Gardien, il te guidera..."

Sur ces mots, la voix disparue et le bassin sans issue où je me trouvais s'obscurcit.

"Attendez ! Hurlais-je, dans le vide."

Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, je me trouvais sur la berge de l'Île du Crâne et Liam et Zayn étaient penchés au-dessus de moi, inquiets.

"Mon Dieu Louis, ne refait plus jamais ça ! S'écria Liam.  
-Li ? Zayn ? Mais je...et le... Commençais-je.  
-Que c'est il passé là dessous ? Tu as l'air perdu Lou ! Questionna Zayn."

Je regardais autour de moi, gardant le silence et cherchant silencieusement des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui m'embrouillaient le cerveaux. Soudain un éclat de lumière attira mon attention et je découvris avec effroi la pierre qui avait hanté ce que je croyais être un cauchemar. Je me levais pour ramasser l'Oeil de l'Océan, ignorant mes amis et leurs questions et je fixais la pierre arc-en-ciel. Quelque chose me disais que je ne devais parler à personne de ce que j'avais vécu dans cette grotte. D'un autre côté, une part de moi espérait également que tout ceci ne devienne qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'oublie.

POV HARRY

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire...ainsi donc notre futur monarque se cache sous les traits d'un être humain ?! Mais comment allait il pouvoir gouverner le royaume, mettre fin aux conflits et gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs de triton ?! Et bien sûr c'était au Gardien de la pierre de faire le sale boulot !

Quand l'homme a réapparut dans le halo de lumière blanche il respirait parfaitement sous l'eau mais il était inconscient. J'avais dû le ramener à la surface où l'attendaient deux autres bipèdes mines inquiètes. Je l'ai poussé vers la berge et il a flotté jusqu'à eux tandis que je retournais sous les flots. Je surveillais la scène à travers la surface et vis le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux.

"Mon Dieu Louis, ne refait plus jamais ça ! S'écria un gars brun  
-Li ? Zayn ? Mais je...et le... Commença l'intéressé  
-Que c'est il passé là dessous ? Tu as l'air perdu Lou ! Questionna le métisse."

De mon point d'observation, je pus lire de la confusion dans les yeux de Louis. Louis...ce prénom lui allait à ravir et pour un roi, ce nom avait de l'allure. Quand Louis ramassa l'Oeil je cru un instant qu'il allait raconter son aventure à ses amis mais, à mon grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien.

Toujours sous l'eau, je m'approchais de l'endroit où les trois hommes se trouvaient et Louis se figea en fixant l'eau. Son regard croisa le miens une fraction de seconde puis ses prunelles bleu océan se détournèrent et il ordonna le départ à ses compagnons. Il m'avait vu...mon travaille commencerait sans tarder : je devais les suivre.

Les temps à venir allaient probablement être bien sombres pour ce jeune monarque mais je serai là pour le guider. Bien qu'il ne me connaisse point encore !

Hey guys ! Voilà le chap' 3 je m'excuse il n'est pas très long mais il est important car il annonce l'histoire ! Lachez les com's et attendez-vous à de la magie ?

X Pachy


	5. Water and Weather

**Water and Weather**

 **POV LOUIS**

Le lendemain de notre exploration, personne ne vint nous réveiller à l'aube. Cependant, cela ne m'empêcha pas de quitter le campement à l'aurore avec l'Œil de l'Océan sous le bras. Le soleil éclairait la lagune quand j'atteignis la plage, encore ensommeillé.

Cette nuit j'avais fait des rêves étranges, peuplés de créatures mythologiques et de guerriers sanguinaires.

 _Je me trouvais sous l'eau et j'étais seul avec la grande bleue. Étrangement je possédais une nageoire de poisson mais cela ne me faisait pas paniquer. L'eau autour de moi était rassurante et je me sentais libre._  
 _Soudain, des cris guerriers retentirent et une horde de sirènes mâles apparut à mes côtés alors que les eaux se déchaînaient alentour._

 _"Nous ne laisserons pas les humains détruire notre monde !_ _ **Hurlais-je.**_  
 _-Votre Majesté...il est temps de se venger de nos envahisseurs._ _ **Fit une voix à mes côtés.**_  
 _-Aiden, tu es le commandement de mon armée depuis des lustres je compte sur ta bravoure et ta stratégie pour dominer les humains à mes côtés._ _ **Dis-je**_ _."_

Le triton s'inclina à mes côtés et je tournais la tête vers les coques de bateaux au-dessus de nos têtes.  
Je levais les bras vers la surface et une vague nous propulsa, moi et mes guerriers, au grand air.  
La guerre était déclarée entre les humains et le peuple des océans.

"Ce sont les souvenirs de l'Œil de l'Océan. **Expliqua une voix grave et rauque.**  
-Qui est là ? **Demandais-je en fouillant la plage du regard.**  
-Dans l'eau. **M'intima la voix.** "

Je tournais la tête vers le rivage et aperçut un homme aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux émeraudes et au visage enfantin. L'homme souriait et me fixait avec intensité. Muet, je lui rendis son regard instantanément et me perdit dans ses yeux qui évoquaient les algues marines aux couleurs verdoyantes.

Ma contemplation s'arrêta lorsque l'étranger avança vers la plage et que je découvris l'autre moitié de son corps : un poisson.

« Qui êtes-vous ? **Demandais-je.**

-Celui qui t'apportera des réponses...

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous êtes quoi ? **Interrogeais-je en fixant la partie inférieure de son corps.**

-Un triton, tu en as entendu parler, j'en suis sûr **. Rétorqua mon vis-à-vis.** »

A dire vrai, j'avais effectivement entendu parler des sirènes mâles mais, tout comme leurs consœurs, pour moi elles étaient uniquement de fascinantes légendes.

Cependant, je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de savoir qu'il est effectivement connu dans mon quotidien et encore moins que je crois à ce genre de choses...surtout depuis l'incident de la veille sur l'Île du Crâne.

« Peut-être bien une ou deux fois oui...mais vous n'êtes que des légendes pour enfant, contes de fées palpitants où le gentil triomphe du méchant à chaque fois. **Répondis-je.**

-Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par gentil et par méchant... **Eluda-t-il.**

-Toujours est-il que je vais à présent me réveiller dans la tente avec mes amis et tu ne seras qu'un rêve...

-En es-tu si sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu toi-même ! **Ricana le bouclé.**

-Peu importe, as-tu un nom ? **M'enquis-je.**

-Je m'appelle Harry, je suis le Gardien de l'Œil de l'Océan et je suis également, par voie de conséquences ton protecteur.

-C'est intéressant et contre quoi espère-tu me défendre ? **Le narguais-je en avisant sa nageoire qui paraissait plutôt encombrante.**

-Les personnes indésirables qui voudraient prendre votre trône Votre Altesse, en attendant que vous ne soyez couronné officiellement ! **Harry avait pris un ton très snob pour réciter cette phrase qui semblait apprise par cœur, tel un vieux refrain qu'on déteste mais que l'on ne parvient pas à oublier.** »

Louis se remémora sa baignade dans la grotte. Lorsqu'il avait touché l'Œil de l'Océan, Poséidon lui était apparu et lui avait tenu à peu près ce même discours. Le mécheux fixa le triton d'un regard mauvais. Harry le regardait solennellement : il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

« Pourquoi tu restes-là à me regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris ? **S'enquit Louis.**

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer. **L'informa Harry.**

-On m'a appris à me méfier des étrangers...surtout ceux qui ont des nageoires et qui ont pour réputation de noyer les gens ! **Rétorqua le mécheux.**

-Les rumeurs ne sont pas toutes vraies... **Commença le bouclé.**

-Mais elles ne sont pas toutes fausses ! **Gronda Louis.**

-Celle-ci n'est pas infondée en effet ! **Ricana le triton.**

-Où veux-tu m'emmener ? **Questionna le mécheux, méfiant.**

-Le Rocher du Crâne.

-Je te suis... »

Je me dirigeai vers l'un des canoés du camp avant d'entendre le triton m'appeler.

« Il faut qu'on soit discrets à cette heure de la matinée ! On y va à la nage ! Et ne me ment pas je sais que tu es un excellent nageur et depuis hier tu peux respirer sous l'eau ! **M'interpella le triton.** »

Je soupirai mais regagnai la plage où m'attendait le triton. Harry sourit et replongea dans l'eau, semblant n'en avoir rien à faire que je le suive ou non. Mais j'adorai la compétition et ne voulais pas me faire distancer. Je plongeai à la suite du bouclé et fendis l'eau avec une aisance et une rapidité surnaturelle. Etonnement l'eau ne brouilla pas ma vision et j'aperçu immédiatement la queue du bouclé devant moi, comme pour me narguer.

Le triton allait bien plus vite que moi et il me distança rapidement tandis que je découvrais mes nouvelles capacités, comme le fait que je puisse dorénavant respirer sous l'eau. Harry disparu soudainement dans ce qui semblait être une grotte sous-marine. Je m'avançai vers l'entrée de la caverne, méfiant.

« Entre ! **Lança la voix du bouclé.** »

Je pénétrais prudemment dans la pénombre des profondeurs de la lagune. Le bouclé m'attendait, assit sur un rocher. L'intérieur était bien plus lumineux et coloré qu'il n'y paraissait. La lumière entrait par un trou circulaire percé dans le plafond de la caverne. Je reconnus la grotte où je me trouvais la veille. Curieux, je m'avançais vers le triton qui s'impatientait, assit les bras croisés sur son rocher.

« Tu reconnais cet endroit ? **S'enquit-il.**

-Oui, c'est ici que j'ai trouvé la pierre. **Fis-je, perplexe.**

-Exacte, tu l'as sur toi ?

-Oui, j'avais peur que les autres la trouve pendant que je suis parti. **Murmurais-je.** »

Je sortis la pierre de mon short et la lui tendis. Harry s'en empara et se dirigea vers le mur du fond. L'emplacement de la pierre était encore marqué dans le mur et le bouclé y plaça la pierre. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Met ta main sur l'Œil de l'Océan. **M'intima-t-il.** »

Je m'approchais de la pierre et obtempérais. Je posais ma main dessus et la caverne s'effaça autour de moi. Harry disparus me laissant seul avec des questions plein la tête.

« Louis ! Tu es venu pour entendre les histoires des rois des temps anciens ! **Tonna la voix familière du Dieu des Océans.** »

Je gardais le silence et ne tentais même pas de trouver la source de la voix dans l'étendue d'eau bleu qui m'entourais. La voix se tut pendant un instant et des images apparurent devant mes yeux.

 _« Il y a longtemps, Poséidon léga ses pouvoirs au roi Triton. Il continua de veiller sur son royaume mais préféra le faire des cieux. Le roi Triton était un grand roi, il entretenait des relations cordiales avec les humains. Le roi épousa une magnifique sirène du nom d'Athéna et eut sept filles. Mais hélas, sa femme mourut, tuée par un navire._

 _A partir de ce jour le roi empêcha qui conque venant des profondeurs de monter rendre visite aux humains. Triton cacha son peuple aux yeux des bipèdes mais cela n'empêcha pas sa plus jeune fille, Ariel de s'enticher d'un être humain. Après de nombreux obstacles elle réussit à devenir humaine et à épouser son prince. Le roi, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille, puis de sa petite fille, Mélodie, fit la paix avec les humains._

 _Cependant, il était rancunier et avait bien compris que les bipèdes lui avaient enlevé une partie sa descendance quand sa fille était partie. Triton submergea les côtes de tous les continents pendant des mois et des années jusqu'à ce que tout humains sur terre oublie l'existence du peuple de la mer. Le roi pouvait contrôler l'eau et la météo et il utilisa tellement ses pouvoirs qu'il en mourut._

 _Après sa mort, les sirènes noyèrent les humains et les guerriers du roi se vengèrent sur les bateaux qui passaient._

 _Pour les humains l'histoire du peuple de la mer est une légende, un conte. Mais en vérité c'est une histoire d'horreur, une guerre sans merci et sans fin. Le peuple cherche à retrouver son roi, lui aussi mort à cause de l'humanité._ _ **Expliqua une voix féminine.**_ _»_

Intrigué, j'écoutais attentivement les paroles de la femme mystérieuse en contemplant les images d'horreurs qui défilaient sous mes yeux dans l'onde glacée qu'était devenu l'océan autour de moi.

« Louis, tu es le seul qui puisse arrêter cette guerre ! Tu as le meilleur des deux mondes, tu peux leur faire entendre raison. C'est pour cela que tu es ici ! Tu apprendras ton rôle de roi et tu maîtriseras des pouvoirs avec le Gardien. Quand tu seras prêt, le peuple des sept mers reconnaîtra son nouveau roi et la paix reviendra entre la terre et la mer ! Souviens-toi : tu es la paix ! **Reprit la voix de Poséidon.** »

La caverne réapparut soudainement autour de moi et je constatais qu'Harry m'attendait, assit sur le même rocher, un sourire confiant scotché sur le visage. Il avait l'air satisfait de lui-même, comme s'il venait d'accomplir une quête. C'était probablement le cas car selon le Dieu des Océans, sa mission était de m'initier mais j'avoue que je doutais encore.

« Tu comprends maintenant quelle est ta destinée et quel est ton rôle ? **Questionna le triton.**

-J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire mais...s'il faut empêcher une guerre et des morts dans les deux camps...Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que tenter d'arrêter ce massacre. **Répondis-je.**

-Alors au travail, on a du pain sur la planche ! Tu dois prouver ta valeur à tout le peuple des sept mers !

-Euh...dis-moi c'est vrai que le roi peut contrôler l'eau et la météo ?

-Ouep ! Le roi le peut et moi, en tant que Gardien du pouvoir royal je le peux également...après tout il faut bien quelqu'un pour t'enseigner la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs ! **Annonça Harry.**

-M-moi aussi je peux faire ça ? **M'étonnais-je.**

-Affirmatif ! Bon, on se retrouve au rocher du crâne cette nuit **! Lança le bouclé avant de disparaître hors de la grotte.**

-Att...Bon bah il ne reste plus qu'à aller travailler... **Soupirais-je.** » 

**POV HARRY**

Après avoir laissé le futur roi dans la grotte, j'ai nager à toute allure en direction de chez Niall. Le blond ne dormait plus à cette heure de la matinée par contre il était entrain de manger.

« Alors Haz' encore un humain noyé ? **Se moqua Niall.**

-Non, un monarque. Espèce de sale morfale ! **Répliquai-je.**

-Sérieux ? De quoi il a l'air ? C'est un triton ? Il beau gosse ? Il n'a pas eu peur de toi ?

-Oh, doucement avec tes questions ! Il sportif, bon nageur, c'est un humain. Il fait des recherches avec les autres bipèdes à la surface. Il carrément à tomber et non je ne pense pas que je lui ai fait peur !

-A tomber ? **Ricana le blond.**

-Chut ! De toute façon fricoter avec le roi ne fait pas partie de mes attributions ! **Le rembarrais-je.**

-Depuis quand suis-tu les règles quand ça concerne ta libido ?

-Silence l'irlandais ! Je suis le Gardien et je fais les choses à ma manière ! **Grondais-je.**

-Si tu le dis ! **Ajouta Niall.** »

Quoi qu'il en soit les jours et les à venir allaient être mouvementés parce que notre jeune monarque à du travail avant d'être digne de son rang. Il a la tête de l'emploi c'est déjà ça ! 

Hey ! Je suis super contente de ce nouveau chapitre même si j'ai vraiment du mal à l'écrire ! J'ai récemment regardé (à nouveau) La Petite Sirène...d'où les références xD

Comme j'ai mis vraiment longtemps avant de le sortir...il est plus long que les précédents et j'espère que les prochains auront tous cette longueur voir plus !

J'essaye de me dépêcher de sortir la suite !

x Pachy


	6. Before Midnight

p style="text-align: center;"strongBefore Midnight/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9041392f5ba6899742ec48b69594744b"POV LOUIS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e3720421293cc5d8069ad8ed5dee33e"J'arrivais au campement au moment même où Zayn sortait de la tente. Le métisse ma salua d'un regard interrogateur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f52700278639a0e0c34a4dfe32699e60""Qu'est-ce que t'as fait t'es trempé ? S'é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je suis allé nager un peu parce que je me suis réveillé tôt. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok moi je vais allé dessiner au bord de l'eau ! Préviens moi quand le ptit dej est servi ! Fit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas de soucis !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73de5893455ad16afe688d7d0e0a1820"Je tentais de cacher l'Oeil de l'Océan sous son bras tandis que Zayn se dirigeait vers la plage. J'entrais dans ma tente et enfouis le joyaux sous un tas de vêtements sales, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Liam. Je m'allongeais sur le matelas et fixais la tente en repensant au bouclé et aux paroles de Poséïdon. C'est mon devoir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4063e0b0914a1a8ee6411443af0db482"Une chose dont je suis sûr : je ne dois en parler à personne. Je mettrais en danger le peuple de la mer mais également mes amis puisque les enfants de l'océan ont l'air particulièrement remontés contre les humains. Et puis personne ne me croirait si je leur disais que je suis le nouveau Roi des Océans, on m'enverrait à l'asile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae322bfe50d3080464aa51833ac9a53e"Liam remua à mes côtés, signe qu'il était réveiller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc74a8d58cc37d3530345aa9cdf4c7e6""Déjà réveillé ? Questionna-t-il en s'é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais je suis allé nager tôt et Zayn est parti peindre le lever de soleil. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On commence par allé manger ! Je crève la dalle ! Simon nous donnera le programme de la journée. Lançais-je en sortant de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Jte suis dans deux secondes ! Le temps de m'habiller ! Fit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab1a5c476b84471f69d4d852e8bc219"J'attendis donc mon amis devant la tente et saluais les autres campeurs qui commençaient à émerger de leur nuit de sommeil, attirer par la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Liam sortis à son tour, complètement habillé et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table au milieu du campement. Simon nous salua et nous distribua la nourriture tandis que nous nous installions sur des chaises libres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670e5423d94fd660a190a210952aaf97""Zayn n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Il est parti peindre le lever de soleil sur la plage, je lui garde sa portion ! Fit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord tiens. Répondit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merchi. Répondit Liam, la bouche pleine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e4868c8d9b6bfebbd732aa780ad33cf"Je rigolais en constatant que mon ami avait réussit à se mettre du chocolat partout. D'habitude c'était moi qui mangeait comme un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Liam se mit à rire à son tour en s'essuyant la bouche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ebfb42b15d105607191908107f28b8a""Aujourd'hui nous allons fouiller la jungle ! Les équipes A et B vous allez établir les périmètres de sécurité et les équipes C et D vous fouillez ! On commence par les îlots du sud ! A et B préparez-vous rendez-vous ici dans un quart d'heure ! Annonça style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bon binh on a intérêt à filer sa bouffe à Zayn rapidos pour aller prendre notre matos ! style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais commence à préparer. Moi je vais voir si je le trouve sur la plage. Répondit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas de soucis ! J'espère que tu le trouvera vite ! À tout à l'heure !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a212f53683d2500b4e17567475ef871"POV HARRY/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74784aaf261d5a3e11dbdb16f6597106"J'étais toujours chez Niall et ce goinfre avait sorti le petit déjeuner, constitué de corail et de quelques crustacés. Mon ami blond avait également sorti le plancton pour son propre appétit mais surtout sa gourmandise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa871c2fa0bb29d5b8eb3085e467ee3c""Alors, quand est-ce que tu revois notre suzerain ? Se moqua Niall. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ce soir à minuit ! Répondis-je en ignorant la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais...ce soir c'est la pleine lune ! S'écria l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Précisément Niall ! Il est temps d'avoir un roi digne de son trône ! Et puis je ne peux pas commencer l'entraînement s'il reste éternellement sous forme humaine, n'est-ce pas ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Lui as-tu seulement laissé le choix ? Rétorqua mon ami style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Il est le Roi, c'est son devoir ! Grondais-je. Il n'a pas le choix !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On a toujours le choix. Commenta Niall."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e46f3753e7d79337b2f3b0516f6e05"Ignorant le dernier commentaire de Niall je me jetais corps et âme dans mon repas du matin. Peut-être que Niall avait raison et que j'allais trop vite en besogne mais je savais le temps nous était compter. La guerre entre les peuples de la mer et de la terre avait assez duré. Si Louis ne mettait pas ça dans sa liste de priorités, alors il n'était pas digne de monter sur le trône./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb27efe1e35309fe604ec25ac7422b60""Il faut j'aille chercher le trident pour la cérémonie de ce soir. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Est-ce une cérémonie "publique" ? Demanda Niall en mimant les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-En principe non mais je sais que des membres de la noblesse seront là, ainsi que notre générale en chef Arianna. Tu peux venir si tu le souhaites si c'est ça ta question ! style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Arianna sera là ? S'écria style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-À croire que c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse...enfin ça et la nourriture ! Me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Dit celui qui en pince pour le roi ! Ricana mon ami."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202c95bf4d394f6708f7bcba8623f471"Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Niall, encore une fois il avait retourner ma pique contre moi. Mais il ne paie rien pour attendre, je l'aurai lui et sa romance avec Arianna. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Arianna est la dernière fille de Triton encore en vie, aujourd'hui elle une grande stratège militaire depuis qu'elle délaissé da vie de paillettes et de couronnes pour prendre les armes à la mort de son père. Comme la plus part des sirènes elle est très âgée mais à conservé une jeunesse éternelle. Niall à le béguin pour elle depuis plus de trois siècle et ce malgré ses airs bourrus et son regard à vous glacé le sang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797b8c040211a462191527c4b2be9f83""À plus tard Niall !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Salut ! On se voit à minuit alors ! Lança mon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais dans la grotte de l'Île du Crâne ! Ne bave pas trop sur Arianna ! Fis-je en sortant de la maison de Niall, creusée à même la roche."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fea4af38c07549eedaacc4cfc82fae0"POV LOUIS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="988ae09b90d007ad70f1e65f03097b18"Il était tard et nous étions tous couchés dans nos tentes. Liam ronflait déjà et Zayn téléphonait dans la tente voisine à sa copine et la conversation, bien que mignonne était niaise à en mourir et tout le monde en profitait. Heureusement que je n'avais pas prévu de dormir à 22h30. J'attendais patiemment que l'intégralité du campement s'endorme en fixant le plafond de la toile de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le temps semblait passer doucement alors que mon impatience grandissait et que la conversation de Zayn s'éternisait. Liam ronflait toujours et l'ennui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Je n'osais pas sortir un livre pour m'occuper, de peur de réveiller quelqu' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Vers 23h15 le campement fut enfin plongé dans le silence et l'envie de sortir l'Oeil de l'Océan me démangeait. Impatient et surtout curieux de voir ce que la soirée me réservait je sortis discrètement de la tente sans aucune lumière, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, la pierre sous le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En arrivant sur le rivage, après avoir traversé la forêt, j'aperçu la lune, pleine, haute dans le ciel. Un bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre et soudain une silhouette à la chevelure bouclée creva la surface./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe70c28070189a6977e5ae4f1917455""Prêt ? Demanda la voix rauque d' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Aie-je vraiment le choix ? M' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On a toujours le choix. Tonna la voix grave du triton."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de49023550a653bfaefeb4380540b607"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hey sorry pour le retard je ne trouvais plus d'inspi...mais voilà je suis retournée à l'endroit où l'inspiration de l'histoire m'étais venue (la Corse) et voici donc un chapitre 5 ! Je suis déjà sur l'écriture chapitre 6 alors l'attente sera surement moins longue !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je m'excuse également de la longueur de ce chapitre...je l'ai écris sur mon téléphone alors il est plus court. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaît je vous aime ! Bisous et lâchez les com's si le coeur vous en dit !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de49023550a653bfaefeb4380540b607"CETTE FICTION EST EN HIATUS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de49023550a653bfaefeb4380540b607"x Pachy/p 


End file.
